Black Cadillacs
by screaming-poetically
Summary: Colby and Megan's relationship in fifty sentences.


**Pairing:** Colby Granger / Megan Reeves  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Note:** I wrote this fic in fifty sentences for the challenge community 1sentence on LJ. In my mind, each sentence is a little ficlet of its own. Read it as you will, though.

**Black Cadillacs**  


_#01 – Air_

He hated the way every time Megan walked by he'd find himself releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

_#02 – Apples_

When they were together, she always smelled like something light and floral; now that she was with Larry, she smelled like apples, and Colby agonized over why she never smelled like that for him.

_#03 – Beginning_

It was only a few days into Granger's work at the FBI but Megan already knew that something was starting between them, and if she were honest with herself she'd know that she was the one who started it.

_#04 – Bugs_

Colby had to be the only man in the world who would stay home with her when she was lying in bed with her cowgirl pajamas on, sick as a dog, and Megan loved him for it.

_#05 – Coffee_

Megan hated coffee but when Colby asked her out for a cup she found, for the first time in her life, that she was unable to say no.

_#06 – Dark_

When she bought him a nightlight for his birthday, the rest of the team laughed but Colby looked at her over the pile of presents and she smiled.

_#07 – Despair_

He'd seen men die in war, and it was an ugly business, but losing Megan was something else entirely because he loved her and Colby had been right there when she breathed last.

_#08 – Doors_

They say that when one door closes another door opens, and Megan knew that when Don shot her down for the federal prosecutor it was Colby that walked her way.

_#09 – Drink_

It had been a bad case, and the two of them sat long into the night in a dark corner of the bar, each finally using the alcohol as an excuse for what would happen next.

_#10 – Duty_

After his screw-up a couple of months ago, if anyone had asked Colby what was keeping him in LA, he would've said duty, but inside he knew that he just wanted to prove himself to Megan.

_#11 – Earth_

He overheard Charlie and Larry talking one day, about how Megan was Larry's personal gravity, and Colby couldn't help but think that that was exactly the way he felt about her – she kept him grounded when the city spun around.

_#12 – End_

The reason Colby couldn't stop talking about Megan and Larry was that if he came to terms with them, then it would mean that he and Megan were really over.

_#13 – Fall_

She had a strict policy about never dating a guy at work, but there was just something about Colby that made her think that falling for him wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_#14 – Fire_

When Megan was with Colby, he made her feel like she could walk through fire without a burn, which was saying something because she knew that was impossible; maybe it was just that Colby could make her believe.

_#15 – Flexible_

On his first day on the job in LA, she had asked him if he believed in God, and when he said he didn't know, her response had left him blinking and utterly confused: "Clearly you've never been with a girl that practices yoga, Granger."

_#16 – Flying_

He wondered if it was just the byproduct of being on painkillers, but inside he knew that when she smiled at him it was almost as if he was flying high, and he was the only man in the world to her.

_#17 – Food_

It was all a joke, but when Megan actually started eating the fried tarantula and grasshopper pate the waiter placed before her, Colby had to admit that she was the most amazing person he'd ever met.

_#18 – Foot_

She hadn't set one foot in her place since Larry had started staying there because she knew that he had found the picture of her and Colby on her bedside table.

_#19 – Grave_

Colby never did well when it came to cemeteries, so when Megan slipped her hand into his as David's coffin was lowered into the ground it made it almost okay.

_#20 – Green_

He had almost died in a combat zone but he was too green at this FBI agent thing to really get a hook in it, so when Agent Reeves told him to keep his chin up, it made Colby's day that much better.

_#21 – Head_

Don would tell her later that her head wasn't screwed on in the right place, but Megan knew that she had done the only thing she could when she took that bullet for Granger.

_#22 – Hollow_

She had thought it was a myth, how women would say they felt hollow when the man they loved left them, but now that Colby was gone Megan could honestly say that it was the truth.

_#23 – Honor_

His friend had broken the code of honor they had lived by for so long, and the only way that Colby knew to express his grief was to pull Megan close and try not to cry.

_#24 – Hope_

She knew that Larry had told Charlie that she had broken it off, and Charlie had told Don, who had probably told everyone else, which was why every time she locked eyes with Colby his gaze was filled with a desperate hope.

_#25 – Light_

"You know, Colby," Megan said, "I don't think anyone has ever asked me over to watch the sunrise with them before."

_#26 – Lost_

They were hopelessly lost, Colby realized, but something he had better not let Megan know was that he had at first tried to get lost on purpose so he could spend more time with her.

_#27 – Metal_

She felt the cool metal of the weapon in her palm, firm and resolute, and she started toward the building with Granger right behind her; just partners on the job now.

_#28 – New_

Colby tried to pretend like he didn't notice that Megan was seeing somebody new, but it was hard when she smiled like that.

_#29 – Old_

Megan didn't know how to tell Colby that she was seeing somebody now, especially since it was Larry, but it was always hard to tell an old flame that you have a new one.

_#30 – Peace_

David hated that he had been trying to seal the rift between Colby and Megan for the last few months; in his opinion, if they were so unhappy with the way things were, then they shouldn't have broken up in the first place.

_#31 – Poison_

Colby sat at his desk with his head in his hands, replaying over and over what Megan had said to him: "He's better than you."

_#32 – Pretty_

"What I mean to say is, uh, your looks are kind of pretty, Megan," Colby said finally, looking everywhere but at her as he tried not to blush.

_#33 – Rain_

She stood outside in the rain, the water soaking her hair, and what she wanted more than anything was for Colby to come up and kiss her but Megan knew that it wasn't going to happen.

_#34 – Regret_

Colby always tried to live his life without regrets, but lately he'd been having a lot of them, the greatest among the bunch being his failure of a relationship with Megan.

_#35 – Roses_

Colby always thought that giving a girl roses was terribly cliché, but because he knew that Megan loved them, he had them sent to her on her birthday.

_#36 – Secret_

When she saw Charlie and Amita together, it sort of made Megan feel better about her and Colby not being the only ones having trouble keeping a relationship secret.

_#37 – Snakes_

Even if _Snakes on a Plane_ was a complete waste of her money, Megan still had fun because she went to see it with Colby.

_#38 – Snow_

She had never seen snow at Christmastime, so when Colby invited her up to Massachusetts to spend the season with his family, Megan threw her arms around him and couldn't possibly say no.

_#39 – Solid_

For a long time she had considered herself a buoy, lost and drifting aimlessly out at sea, but Colby provided something solid that she could cling to, like a safe harbor a ship comes to after a harsh storm.

_#40 – Spring_

There wasn't much difference in the seasons out here in LA, that much Colby had noticed, but the closest he could get was the way Megan reminded him of spring with her fresh looks.

_#41 – Stable_

Megan couldn't be dating a guy that lived out of his car and couldn't date her on a consistent basis, especially not when she had a perfectly stable guy waiting in the wings for her.

_#42 – Strange_

He found it kind of strange how he'd only met Megan less than a year ago, yet he could tell her things he couldn't tell his own family.

_#43 – Summer_

Summer had never been her season; it was always too hot, she didn't look good in a bathing suit, and the crime rate soared, but summer always brought her Colby.

_#44 – Taboo_

He had always thought infidelity was the worst thing anyone in a relationship could do, but even though he keeps reminding himself Megan's with Larry, Colby can't keep himself from her bed.

_#45 – Ugly_

Colby had scars that marred his solid frame, but when Megan traced them softly with her fingertips and told her own version of each story, he felt a little bit of the ugliness fade away with each word.

_#46 – War_

She had never pressed him to tell her about his time in the combat zone because she didn't consider it any of her business, so when one day he started talking over a few beers, she just sat with him and listened.

_#47 – Water_

As CSU pulled the child's body from the water, Megan and Colby looked at each other for a brief moment and nodded at each other; they both hated cases like this.

_#48 – Welcome_

She pulled him inside her apartment, telling him that he was welcome anytime, day or night; all agents had bad cases, Megan knew that, she wouldn't question why Colby came to her.

_#49 – Winter_

Christmas wasn't exactly Colby's holiday, but the way Megan stood unawares beneath the mistletoe just begged to be taken advantage of.

_#50 – Wood_

Megan wasn't exactly the "knock on wood" type, but since she and Colby had been dating for about two months with no mishaps, she thought she might try it.


End file.
